Amnesia
by Kat Senay
Summary: Buzz get's amneisa and Warp Darkmatter kidnaps and tries to brain wash him into joining the dark side. Will the rest of Team Lightyear save him in time?


Amnesia  
By: Kat Senay  
  
Planet Z  
  
Team Lightyear ran down a hallway of Zurgs palace with hornets right behind them. Buzz shot at a couple as they turned a corner. They were on a rescue mission to save Bonnie Lepton, who was captured to build a weapon that her father built in the past before he died. Suddenly they ran into Warp Darkmatter.   
  
"Leaving so soon rangers?" He asked then he shot at them with his plasma ray. Bonnie stayed behind Buzz as he shot at Warp. Warp flew over top of them and they ran faster down the hall with Warp and the hornets behind them.   
  
"Me and XR will hold off these guys while you two take Bonnie to forty two," Buzz ordered. Booster picked up Bonnie and they flew down the hall and out the back door.   
  
"I'm not leaving without a fight Warp," Buzz exclaimed as he pointed his laser at him. XR took out his two mini lasers.   
  
"The hornets will get Bonnie Lepton and bring her back to the lab where she belongs," Warp exclaimed as he shot at Buzz. Buzz flew up into the air.   
  
"Not before my rookies blast those hornets to dust!" He sad angrily. Suddenly Warp shot at Buzz as he looked at the back entrance. Buzz fell motionless to the ground.  
  
"Buzz! You'll pay for that Warp!" XR yelled. Warp laughed to himself.  
  
"Who's gonna make me pay, you?" He grinned as more hornets gathered behind him.   
  
"On second thought..." XR exclaimed as he grabbed Buzz and he flew out of the palace. They made it to forty two where the others were. XR put Buzz on a bed in the brig then he went to the bridge. Bonnie was in an extra seat in the back.   
  
"Where's Buzz?" Mira asked as she put on her seat belt. Bonnie and Booster put on there's.  
  
"In the brig he was shot," XR explained as he turned on the thrusters.   
  
"All right, hold on everyone we're going back to Star Command," Mira said as she blasted them off into space.  
  
*****  
  
Star Command   
  
Buzz held his head as he woke up in the sick bay. An LGM was standing by his bedside.   
  
"Where am I?" He asked as he looked around.   
  
"Hello," The LGM exclaimed. Buzz jumped up as he screamed.   
  
"AAA! Who are you?" He asked as he landed back on the bed. The LGM frowned as he wrote something down on his notepad. Another LGM came up to him.  
  
"Yieks! There's two of you! Or am I seeing double?" He asked as he put his hand in front of his face. A third LGM came up to them with the Commander behind him.  
  
"AAA! Three now! Their taking over the world! Wait... who am I?" He asked as he looked in a mirror that was beside his bed.   
  
"Uh oh," The Commander exclaimed as he watched Buzz stare at his reflection.   
  
"Not good, not good at all," The LGMS exclaimed as they wrote stuff down. The rest of the team walked up to the bed. Buzz then turned his attention to them.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked as he examined the three of them and the Commander. He looked at Mira, then at XR, and Booster who was eating a chocolate bar.   
  
"Buzz don't you remember us? Team Lightyear?" Mira asked as she watched him scratch his head. He looked at a book on the table beside him. The Ranger manual. He picked it up.   
  
"I can't remember if I like to read or not. In fact, I can't remember anything at all," He said as he put the book down on the bed and sat up.   
  
"Amnesia," The Commander exclaimed. Booster gasped as he threw the chocolate bar rapper away. Five other LGMS came up to the bed.  
  
"Oh boy! There's eight of you guys now! How fast do you breed?" He asked as he pulled his covers up. The others just stared at him.   
  
"He, he, we don't breed, we're LGM's," They answered. Buzz frowned and put the covers down. Bonnie walked in the room and up to the large group around Buzz.   
  
"Is he all right?" She asked as she stared at him. He looked at her blue eyes.   
  
"Do I know you?" He asked as he sat up and crossed his legs. Bonnie nodded her head and smiled.  
  
"Bonnie Lepton," She answered as she sat on the side of the bed. An LGM pocked his arm with a needle.   
  
"Hey! What's he doing? I told you their taking over the world! Their trying to poison me," Buzz exclaimed as he pushed the LGM away.   
  
"Okay who votes we put him in a mental hospital?" XR asked as he took out as clipboard and a pen. The commander shook his head.  
  
"No, it's just amnesia. It will go away... I hope," He said as he watched Buzz swap the LGM's with his pillow.   
  
"Okay, no for pop. Mira what's your vote? I got pop's," He asked as he looked up at Mira. The Commander frowned at him.  
  
"Would you stop calling me that!" He demanded. XR put his clipboard away and watched Buzz lay back down in the bed.   
  
*****  
  
Planet Z  
  
"They got away with Lepton, but I shot Lightyear with my new instant amnesia ray," Warp explained to Zurg as he walked up to the thrown. Zurg turned on his vid- Screen and saw through his spy drob on star command that Lightyear was waping more LGM's with his pillow. Zurg smiled and turned it off.   
  
"How reassuring, Darkmatter I want you to capture Lightyear and proceed with my plan to brainwash him into joining the dark side," Zurg ordered then he cackled as Warp flew out of the palace.   
  
*****  
  
Star Command  
  
"Here Buzz this ought to bring back some memories," XR exclaimed as he took out a photo album of their past missions. Buzz flipped through the pages and looked at himself with the other rangers.   
  
"This is me," He said as he stopped at a page with a picture of him arresting Torque. The others nodded their heads. Bonnie was still sitting on the edge of the bed. The Commander went back to the control center and the LGM's went away since their presence was upsetting Buzz.  
  
"Buzz Lightyear... I really don't remember that being my name. I don't even remember any of these moments in this album," He said as he close the book and sighed. An LGM came up to the bed.  
  
"I think we should let Buzz rest now everyone leave," He demanded. Bonnie got up from the bed and XR handed the album back to Buzz.   
  
"Keep this buddy, hopefully it will make you less wacko. And read over the ranger manual," He demanded as he handed him the manual. They all left the sick bay and he was alone. One light was on in the room. He sighed and opened the album again.   
  
"Buzz Lightyear, maybe if I keep saying it I'll remember who I am," He said to himself as he flipped through the album then he continued to say his name. Suddenly Warp walked up to his bed and interrupted his chant.  
  
"Lightyear, glad to see yeah," He exclaimed. Buzz looked up at the intimidating Warp and stopped his chant.   
  
"Who are you?" He asked as he examined the purple outfit and his silver claw. Warp laughed as he pulled Buzz out of his bed.  
  
"Warp Darkmatter, I'm here to tell you all about who you really are. Now how about we take a trip to my moon for the night?" He asked. Buzz shrugged as his feet dangled since warp was holding him off the ground.   
  
"You live on a moon?" Buzz exclaimed. Warp handed Buzz his ranger suit.  
  
"You'll be needing this, Zurg doesn't want our newest member suffocating in space," He exclaimed as he put Buzz down.   
  
*****  
  
Warps Moon  
  
"Wow! This is interesting. I never new I was part of such a big operation," Buzz exclaimed as he sat up in a chair. They were in Warps home, the living room. Where Warp was showing Buzz some clips of Planet Z and Zurg. Warp laughed to himself.  
  
"This is too easy," He whispered to a grub. The grub nodded his head. Warps wife Sandy walked in the room. She was human, and she was wearing a purple bikini with a see through purple shall around her. She had brown eyes and long black hair.  
  
"Hey babe, get me a drink scotch on the rocks," He demanded. She sighed as she went back into the kitchen.   
  
"Who was that?" Buzz asked as he looked at Warp. Warp stood up and turned off the vid- Screen.   
  
"My wife Sandy," He answered. Then he stepped on a rolling duck toy and tripped.  
  
"Damn kid, always leaving her toys in the middle of the living room!" He yelled. Sandy came back from the kitchen with his drink and put it on the coffee table. She went over and helped him up.   
  
"I don't even remember if I have a wife, or a kid," Buzz thought as he watched a little girl walk into the room. She hand purple jeans on and a purple T- shirt. She was about eight years old and she had brown eyes and short black hair with pig tails. She walked slowly up to Buzz.  
  
"Buzz Lightyear! Wow, daddy talks about you a lot, he says a lot of mean stuff..." she exclaimed but Warp covered her mouth.   
  
"Honey, don't you have something else to do? Like clean the living room so that daddy doesn't trip on your damn toys!" He yelled. Then he let go of her and she ran up to her mother.   
  
"Buzz Lightyear, there's that name again," Buzz exclaimed as he took out the ranger manual from his suit. Warp grabbed it from him and threw it away. The little girl caught it and looked in it.   
  
"Actually your name is agent Z now, let's go to planet Z and meet Zurg," Warp demanded as he pulled on Buzz's arm. The little girl handed Buzz the manual back.  
  
"Oh thanks," He exclaimed and put it back in his suit.   
  
*****  
  
Star Command  
  
"Why would Buzz just leave like that?" Booster asked as he looked at Buzz's empty bed. Mira looked on the floor where there was a small purple teddy bear that fell out of Warps suit when he was there. She picked it up and handed it to the Commander.   
  
"Zurg!" He exclaimed as he looked at the Z on it's chest, then he squeezed it in anger.   
  
"Yeah but what would Zurg be doing with a teddy bear?" XR asked as he examined it.   
  
"All right rangers, your next stop is Planet Z. Buzz could really be in trouble this time," The Commander ordered. They all ran off to forty two.  
  
  
*****  
  
Planet Z  
  
"Awe , Lightyear. Ooo! This is too good to be true!" Zurg exclaimed as he examined the purple Zurg outfit that Warp put on him that had a big Z on it.  
  
"I'm confused, first my name is Buzz Lightyear then this guy wanted to call me Agent Z and now we're back to the Lightyear thing! Would you people make up your minds?" He yelled as he freed himself from Warps claw. Zurg picked up two grubs and hugged them.  
  
"Oh! Pinch me!" He exclaimed as he threw them away.   
  
"I'm sorry, your real name is Agent Z," Zurg said as he walked up to them. Some grubs followed him as they carried his cape.   
  
"Fine, good, then lets just leave it at that so my brain doesn't melt from all this confusion. AAA! Who are you guys?" He asked as he looked down at the grubs. Suddenly an alarm went off.  
  
"Intruders," A grub said as he looked on the vid- Screen. Warp gasped as he saw the rookies on his moon on the screen.   
  
"My home, I'll be back Zurg, as soon as I take care of those rookies," Warp exclaimed as he flew into the air.   
  
"I said it before and I'll say it again, THEIR TAKING OVER THE WORLD!" Buzz yelled as more grubs came up to them. Warp flew into deep space towards his moon.   
  
"Actually, I used to think that those grubs were about doing that a while back. Don't worry Agent Z, their my loyal servants. They wouldn't harm you as long as you do everything I say," Zurg explained. Buzz relaxed and looked at Warp and the rookies on the screen.   
  
"Then that shouldn't be a problem," He exclaimed.  
  
*****  
  
Warps Moon  
  
"Hello rookies," Warp exclaimed as he entered the living room. Sandy was sitting in a chair tied up. XR handed the teddy bear back to the little girl.  
  
"What are you doing!" He yelled as he went to Sandy. Booster stood in front of him.  
  
"Don't worry Warp, Monica here told us everything we need to know about your brain washing plans," Mira exclaimed as she held a laser to Warp.   
  
"Sorry daddy," Monica said sadly as she looked up at her angry father.   
  
"Well it's too late, Lightyear has decided to be on the dark side. So let my family go! They have nothing to do with this!" He ordered. The rookies looked at his angry and worried face.   
  
"Gee, he can be evil. But when it comes to this he can be a softy," XR exclaimed as he looked at the sad little girl and his tied up wife. Warp looked over at the tied up grubs in the corner.  
  
"I'll give you anything you want!" He exclaimed as he bent down to Monica.   
  
"We weren't going to hurt anyone, but there is one thing we want," Booster said as he smiled at the vid- screen that was broadcasting out to planet Z.   
  
*****  
  
Planet Z  
  
"OOO! Come on Darkmatter fight back!" Zurg yelled as he watched the rookies shoot at Warp. Warp shot back at them and they all fell to the ground.  
  
"Ha, ha! The amnesia ray! Good work Darkmatter!" He said on the communicator.  
  
"Bring those rookies to me," He ordered and turned off the communicator and the vid- screen. Buzz was sitting in a mini thrown next to Zurgs.   
  
"Ah you see Agent Z, pretty soon you'll be fighting side by side with Darkmatter," Zurg laughed as he watched Buzz smile.   
  
****  
  
Later they arrived at Planet Z and Warp threw the rookies in front of Zurg.   
  
"Yes! Now Agent Z it's time to terminate these rookies!" Zurg ordered. Buzz got out of his throne and took out a plasma ray. He laughed then the rookies stood up and they had reversal amnesia rays.   
  
"What! Darkmatter what is the meaning of this?" Zurg grumbled as he glared at the shocked Warp.   
  
"Uh oh! I think I used the plasma ray instead. Later Zurg!" Warp flew up into his ship and flew home.   
  
"ERR!" Buzz grumbled then they all shot their rays at Buzz. XR took out Warps amnesia ray and shot at Zurg. Booster picked up Buzz and they flew up to forty two before the hornets shot at them.   
  
*****  
  
Star Command  
  
"Well, I don't remember what happened but I know something did," Buzz exclaimed as he sat up in a bed. The Commander and the others were all at the end of the bed.   
  
"You had amnesia," XR replied. Buzz looked down at the Zurg outfit that he was wearing.   
  
"Whatever you did thanks guys," Buzz exclaimed as he looked up at his rookies and te Commander.  
  
"Oh we made sure that Zurg had the same fait as you did," Mira said as she looked down at the amnesia ray's.  
  
*****  
  
Planet Z  
  
Zurg woke up and sat up in his bed. Two grubs stood beside his bed. Zurgs eyes widened as he stared at them.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked. The grubs wrote stuff down on their clipboards. Three more grubs came up to them.   
  
"Your multiplying! Or am I seeing double?" Zurg asked as he looked at his hand. A grub handed him his clipboard. Then more grubs came up to them.  
  
"AAAA! Their taking over the world!" He yelled as he looked down at the sentence 'Curse you Buzz Lightyear!'  
  
"Curse you Buzz Lightyear! Although I have no idea why I'm saying it," Zurg said as he looked down at the grubs.  
  
THE END.  
  



End file.
